Harry Potter and the One Ring
by Secret Winnipeg
Summary: This book is partly about The Lord of the Rings and partly about Harry Potter. Frodo becomes weak and cannot carry on, so Harry has to become the ring bearer.
1. Frodo Falls

I am not JK Rowling or JRR Tolkein. I do not own any part of this.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo! Wake up! Frodo? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Enough, Samwise. Frodo is in poor condition. He will not be waking up for a very long time," said Aragorn wistfully.  
  
Sam looked sadly upon Frodo Baggins, his best friend. It was true, he showed no signs of getting up any time soon. Perhaps not ever.  
  
"But he must get up! We need to continue on our journey. We have a long way to go, and a little stab in his chest shouldn't hurt him that much," said Boromir matter-of-factly.  
  
"It is not merely a little stab," said Gandalf. "Frodo will not be well for a very long time. He was cut with a blade of an Orc that was smeared with very dangerous poison. We have no choice. We must find a new ring bearer and continue the journey without him.  
  
The whole Fellowship was silent. None of them had thought they would ever lose the ring bearer.  
  
"Well, if we must find someone to replace Frodo, I believe we should call a council to decide who the new ring bearer would be," Gimli said, breaking the awful silence.  
  
"Nonsense. We have no time for that. We must decide now," said Gandalf wisely. "And before you start getting excited, I must say that no one who is at all powerful or power-hungry can take the job," he glanced at Boromir. "That rules out me, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas."  
  
He glanced at Sam, Merry and Pippin.  
  
"I'm not leaving Frodo's side," said Sam decidedly. "I'm staying here with him in Rivendell."  
  
"And I'm not leaving Pippin," said Merry.  
  
"I'll take the job," said Pippin excitedly.  
  
Gandalf glanced at Aragorn and they shook their heads.  
  
"No one in the remaining Fellowship is fit to take on Frodo's role," said Legolas.  
  
"Then who will take the job? There is obviously no one here who is fit to bear the ring," said Sam in an anxious tone.  
  
"Well, I suppose," said Gandalf vaguely to himself, "I wonder...."  
  
"Well??" said Boromir impatiently.  
  
Gandalf sighed and said, "There is one other...." 


	2. The New Ring Bearer

"You may leave. Class dismissed!" barked Professor McGonnegal.  
  
Harry Potter packed his things up, and moved towards the door.  
  
"Potter! I want to see you. Weasley, Miss Granger, you may leave."  
  
Ron and Hermione left, looking confused and slightly offended.  
  
"Follow me, Potter. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you," said Professor McGonnegal tersley. She lead Harry up three flights of stairs, through a narrow passageway to a stone gargoyle.  
  
"Pepper Imp!" she shouted. The stone gargoyle sprang aside.  
  
Harry assumed this was the password. Dumbledore often came up with funny passwords to get into his office.  
  
Soon they were going up the spiral staircase.  
  
"Now Potter, I have an idea what this is about, but I'm not sure," said Professor McGonnegal as she knocked on Dumbledore's door, "But if I'm right, I advise you to stay calm."  
  
Harry bit his lip. He wasn't sure exactly what Professor McGonnegal meant by "I advise you to stay calm."  
  
The door swung open and Dumbledore's bright blue eyes fell on Harry.  
  
"Ah, Harry, I was just wishing that Minerva would bring you up soon. Come in, come in, both of you! Sit down."  
  
Harry stepped into Dumbledore's office and sank into a chair. He was hoping that what Dumbledore had to tell him was good news.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry," said Dumbledore as though he was deciding the best way to tell him the news. "I have just received a letter from my good old friend Gandalf the Gray-" Harry looked confused. He had never heard of any Gandalf before-"He, as you might already know is going on a quest in Middle Earth, where he lives, with a Fellowship, the Fellowship of the Ring. Now this is no ordinary ring. It is the One Ring. The Ring of the great but terrible Sauron. He is the Dark Lord of Middle Earth, similar to the Lord Voldemort." McGonnegal flinched- "The Fellowship is on a quest to destroy the Ring for good. It must be destroyed in the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, for that is where it was made. Sauron will become powerful and rule Middle Earth in terrible ways, if the Ring reaches him, and is not destroyed. He has already sent out Ring Wraiths, or Black Riders to retrieve the Ring for him. The Wraiths are terrible, horrible things. They were once men, but were each given a ring of power, and tortured by Sauron, and now their only purpose is to serve him. They are similar to dementors." Harry shuddered. Even hearing the name of the Azkaban guards made him shiver.  
  
"The Fellowship consits of nine people," continued Dumbledore,"Gandalf the Grey,a wizard, as I told you before, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, Legolas, a Silvan elf from Mirkwood, Gimli, son of Gloin, a dwarf, Boromir son of Denethor, brother of Faramir, Samwise Gamgee, Meridoc Brandybuck, and Perigrin Took, all hobbits, and last but certainly not least, Frodo Baggins, a hobbit, and the ring bearer."  
  
Dumbledore paused to take breath, and to see if Harry was taking this all in. Truth be told, Harry was quite confused, and just as he was about to start asking his many questions that had accumlated in his head the moment Dumbledore had started to explain, Dumbledore started up again.  
  
"Frodo, unfortunately, has been hurt most seriously, and is not expected to recover for a very long time," he said, then, lowering his voice, "Perhaps not ever."  
  
Harry gasped. McGonnegal put her hand to her heart.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "So, they must find a new ring bearer very soon, so they can continue their journey to destroy the Ring. None of the others in the Fellowship are fit for the job. Also, Samwise, Meridoc and Perigrin are staying behind with Frodo, so they'll need three new members for the Fellowship, not counting the ring bearer."  
  
Dumbledore stopped and turned to Harry. His eyes twinkled.  
  
Harry gulped. He didn't understand why Dumbledore was telling him all this.  
  
"Don't you see Harry?" asked Dumbledore when he saw Harry's confused expression. "You must destroy the Ring. You are the new ring bearer." 


	3. Harry gets Confused

Harry shook himself. He must have been dreaming. It couldn't be him. He couldn't be the ring bearer. It didn't make sense. But Dumbledore was staring at him with a look that clearly said, "You weren't dreaming, Harry. You are now the new ring bearer." Harry sighed. So it was true. He was going off on a quest. A quest from which he may not return.  
  
"We must call a council," said Dumbledore wisely. "A council to decide who shall be joining the Fellowship with Harry. Ah yes, who should we invite?" he continued, pulling out an old piece of parchment and an eagle feather quill.  
  
McGonnegal, who had been completely silent through out the whole discussion, spoke up.  
  
"Well, I say at least all the teachers, Severus, Madame Hooch, Sibyll, Remus, you know,"  
  
Dumbledore scribbled down all the teacher's names, and was about to seal up the parchment, when Harry asked a question that he had been eager to ask for a while.  
  
"Er-Professor Dumbledore, I was just wondering. I think I might feel rather er-um-out of place if I was the only kid at this council," he began, "So I was wondering, if perhaps, Ron and Hermione could come?"  
  
McGonnegal jumped in before Dumbledore could say anything.  
  
"Certainly not Potter. We shall be chosing adults to join the Fellowship, not children. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid-"  
  
"Of course Harry," said Dumbledore, interupting McGonnegal."Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are welcome to come! You must understand that it is not definite that they will be chosen for the Fellowship, but it's is certainly a possibility!" he finished, ignoring McGonnegal's silent mouthing of words such as "What?" and "You can't be serious" "Adults only!"  
  
"Well, Minerva, Harry, we must start packing our bags immediately. I'll notify the teachers and start arranging for the ghosts to fill in while we're away. Oh, and Harry? Would you mind telling Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley for me? That would be a great help."  
  
"Sure, but ah, Professor?" asked Harry, "Why do we need to pack our bags? We're not going to-"  
  
"Why Harry, we're off to Middle Earth, to conference with the Fellowship! What did you expect?" laughd Dumbledore, tapping his nose jokingly.  
  
"But sir, how exactly will we, er, get to ah the middle of-"  
  
"All in good time Harry! You'll find out soon!" said Dumbledore, winking. And then, ignoring Harry's confused looks, "I suggest you start packing, we're leaving at the crack of dawn!" and with that, he strolled out of his office, leave Harry more confused, bemuddeled and wooly-eyed then ever. 


	4. Off to Middle Earth

"Come along Harry, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, this way!" said Dumbledore cheerfully.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and a select group of teachers, (Snape, McGonnegal, Flitwick, Lupin, and to Professor McGonnegal's dismay and disapproval, Sibbyl Trewlany,) were off on there journey to Middle Earth.  
  
Harry was still trying to explain everything to Ron and Hermione, who were still very confused, Snape was glaring at them and looking more sallow then ever, McGonnegal and Lupin were conversing with Flitwick, who was telling them about a charm he had performed in his youth that he thought would bring Sauron and his evil ring to an end, and Professor Trewlaney was telling the only person who would listen, Dumbledore,(who was even a bit reluctant) that this was all a matter of Fate.  
  
"If only I had my Orb with me," she complained, "I must consult its crystalline depths. I'm sure it would show me what we're heading for, and all the conditions we'll be under. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it showed us how we could destroy the Dark Lord Sauron's One Ring."  
  
"The only thing her crystal ball ever shows is that there will be loads of fog," said Hermione, not bothering to keep her voice down. She had never liked Professor Trewlaney or Divination at all.  
  
"My dear," said Professor Trewlany, clearly annoyed by Hermione's comment, "You obviously do not have the power of the Sight, and are certainly not the one to predict from a crystal ball."  
  
Hermione scoffed and walked ahead muttering, "Like I'd want to have the power of Sight. Load of rubbish if you ask me."  
  
Harry was now quite tired, and his legs rather soar. They had been walking for what had seemed like hours. Ron obviously was feeling the same way.  
  
"My muscles are all seized up. Are we almost to Inner Earth, or whatever it's called?" he complained as he stopped to rest on a large rock.  
  
"Middle Earth, Ron. And I don't know if we're almost there. I'll ask Dumbledore-"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley, we're almost to the place where we will travel to Middle Earth," said Dumbledore, who apparently heard Harry and Ron's conversation. "In fact, here we are now!"  
  
They were at the base of a huge tree, bigger then Harry had ever seen. It seemed to stretch for miles into the bright blue sky.  
  
"Bloody Brilliant!" croaked Ron who was also staring with awe at the gigantic tree.  
  
"Albus, how do we-" said McGonnegal who was clearly confused.  
  
"It's quite simple, really said Dumbledore, strolling up o the tree. "All we have to do is poke this knot right here," he indicated a large knot at the front of the tree, "And slide right down the chute."  
  
Everyone looked still utterly confused, except Lupin, who stepped forward.  
  
"Ah, Remus, would mind demonstrating? I'm afraid I've forgotten exactly what spell to-"  
  
"Certainly, Albus," said Lupin, ignoring Snape's look of pure hatred. He stepped up to the knot and tapped all around it, then straight in the middle and muttered something indiscernible.  
  
"What did he say?" whispered Ron, "Pickled begonias?"  
  
"Honestly, Ron," said Hermione matter-of-factly. " Lupin performed a simple spell that will open up almost anything. Plickutis Borialas!"  
  
"Oh, very obvious, Hermione. Everyone knows that, of course." Then, more quietly to Harry, "Anyone who's had broiled textbook for supper, that is."  
  
Harry laughed, then turned his attention back to the tree and Lupin. There was now a narrow tube where the knot used to be, only it was much wider. Dumbledore was climbing into the chute.  
  
"Now everyone watch me. It's very simple, really," he was saying, and with a turn of his back, he disappeared down the tube.  
  
"I'll go next," said Lupin. He disappeared with a swish of his shabby robes.  
  
Snape went next, then McGonnegal, then Flitwick.  
  
"You go next, my dears," said Professor Trewlany, her large eyes glittering at Ron and Hermione. Hermione strolled forward with one swift movement, then was gone. Ron waved good bye to Harry, then slipped down the chute after Hermione.  
  
"The reason I had them go was because I must talk to you, my dear," sad Professor Trewlany urgently. Harry sighed. Most likely Professor Trewlany was going to discuss his future with him, which, from her eyes was nothing but pain and sorrow.  
  
"The last rime I gazed into my orb, I saw something most terrible, most dreadful. Oh Harry- I saw, I saw-" she clutched a glittering hand to her heart. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I saw the-the Grim."  
  
"Again?" said Harry, trying to sound greatly worried, though he wasn't in the least. At least, he hoped he wasn't.  
  
"But, my dear, next to the Grim, I saw-you."  
  
"Oh," said Harry, his heart sinking. So she was predicting his death again.  
  
"Harry I must warn you. On this journey, stay out of harm's way. Of course, nothing can change Fate, but promise, Harry, promise!"  
  
Harry, who thought it quite impossible to stay "out of harm's way" when he went on his journey, changed to subject.  
  
"Professor, I think we better go down the chute. They're probably all waiting for us-"  
  
"Alright my dear, but you can't say I didn't warn you. The worst is yet to come." And with that, she climbed into the chute, and disappeared.  
  
Harry sighed, and, trying to ignore Professor Trewlaney's prediction, stepped into the chute, and slid down, plunging into complete darkness. 


	5. Rivendell

Harry slid through the chute, his heart beating fast. His elbows banged roughly against the sides as he slipped down the slimy tube. It strongly reminded him of his second year at Hogwarts, when he had gone below the school to the Chamber of Secrets. He had had to go through the pipes of the school.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Harry was banged against a solid barrier.  
  
"Oh great," he thought. "They've closed up the end of the chute. They've gone on without me."  
  
Just then the barrier vanished, and Harry tumbled out of the chute and on to the ground. He looked up and saw the nasty face of Snape smirking down at him.  
  
"Potter, Potter. You're going to have to start to think logically if you want to accomplish anything on this journey. Dear me, I wonder if we'll get anywhere with a ring bearer with as few brains as you have." He smiled a smile that showed no mirth or happiness, only terrible hatred.  
  
"I notice you haven't been offered the job," said Harry, not believing his own bravery.  
  
Snape's temples throbbed. Harry could almost see him shake with fury. He contorted his face.  
  
"Cheek, Potter. You've got terrible cheek that you inherited from your father. I suggest you follow me and remain silent if you want to keep your place at Hogwarts," he spat.  
  
Harry then knew that he shouldn't argue back. Being expelled from Hogwarts was a punishment Harry dreaded beyond dreads. Being expelled from Hogwarts meant a life with the Dursleys, which was worse than death, in Harry's opinion.  
  
"Follow me, Potter, don't lag about, we must hurry," snapped Snape. "I was sent to retrieve you, because you were too slow, and they needed to carry on. If you pick up the pace, we might be able to catch up."  
  
Harry automatically switched his focus back to the journey. He was now in Middle Earth. It was just then that he realized how beautiful it all was. Everything was bright green. It was so picturesque; it looked to Harry as though it had been peeled right from a fairytale and pasted in front of Harry's eyes. And Harry, not knowing much about Middle Earth, supposed that it probably was.  
  
"Hurry up, Potter. We'll reach the soon if you speed up. You're moving at the pace of a snail," Snape snarled, who had been digging up all sorts of insults and throwing them at Harry, offensive or not.  
  
Harry tried not to laugh, but sped up considerably, as he was eager to see Ron, and was sick of being alone with Snape.  
  
Sure enough, after about half an hour, they had met up with the others.  
  
"Ah, there you are, Severus, Harry," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "We have just reached Rivendell, city of the elves, ruled by Elrond, a wise and great elf."  
  
"Harry, look, you've got to see this! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
And she was right. Rivendell was a beautiful place. It was a wonderful land full of green and blues. The trees were massive and beautiful, and the blue streams flowed beautifully too.  
  
"Come, come, we must go, the council is due to start soon," said Dumbledore. He beckoned them forward.  
  
As they walked through the city, elves stared and dropped all their belongings, including bows and arrows.  
  
Soon they came to what looked to Harry like a palace, and his thoughts were confirmed when Hermione jumped up and down and said,  
  
"It's the House of Elrond! It's the House of Elrond!"  
  
They walked up to the house, and Dumbledore knocked sharply on the door. 


End file.
